Food Is a Girls Best Friend
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Warning contains Yuri!: After Orihime has her heart broken by Ichigo, Chizuru cheers her up by starting a realtionship with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Food Is a Girls Best Friend**

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer day at Karakura High School and Orihime was doodling on a piece of paper in her English lesson. On the paper she had written her name with a heart next to it with Ichigo's name on it.

It was nearly lunch time and Orihime was really hungry, even though she tried to take her mind off food.

"Do you think I have a chance with Ichigo?" Orihime asked Chizuru quietly.

"Hun, you can do a lot better than him, trust me" Chizuru responded.

"Besides, it's only 15 minutes until lunch"

"I can't wait that long" sighed Orihime, who then put both her hands on her stomach as it gave out a hunger pang.

Just then Chizuru dropped her pencil under the table and she bent down under the table to get it.

She saw the pencil by Orihime's feet as she went to grab it, she took a quick peek up Orihimes skirt and saw her white panties and her curves spilling over her skirt slightly

Just then a gurgly rumble came from Orihimes stomach.

*GLLOOORRRP!*

"You hungry Orihime?" asked Chizuru

Orihime then blushed

Chizuru came back from under the table

"Did you hear my stomach?" Orihime shyly asked

"Sure did Hime" giggled Chizuru

"10 minutes until lunch time" Chizuru then added

Just then Orihimes stomach started to rumble even louder

*LRRRG, MMMNNGGG, RRRGG, GLOORRP, RUUMMBLE!*

And for the last 10 minutes, Chizuru had the pleasure of hearing the sound of Orihime's empty stomach begging for food.

At last it was lunch time and Orihime and Chizuru went to get there lunch.

For lunch Orihime had some chicken skewers on sticks with rice and sushi, while Chizuru had some stew and some rice balls.

After lunch Orihime noticed Ichigo talking on his cell phone. After his phone call, Orihime then approached him

"Who was that may I ask?" Orihime curiously asked

"Just somebody" Ichigo responded bluntly.

After school Orihime and Chizuru both walked out of the building, a bit further down Orihime spotted Ichigo again standing by a lamp-post.

She was going to approach him, when a fat girl with long blonde hair wearing a mini skirt and belly top walked up to Ichigo. They then kissed and walked off holding hands.

Orihime stood there with tears filling in her eyes, she then ran off in the opposite direction.

About 5 minutes later Chizuru found Orihime crying her eyes out sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hun….I'm really sorry, but that's guys for you"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Orihime sobbed

"It's cos I am a horrible ugly ginger girl"

"No your not" assured Chizuru

"In fact you're very beautiful"

"Any guy would love a girl like you"

"Come here" Chizuru reached out her arm gently and placed Orihimes face on her chest while Orihime cried and cried.

After about an hour, Orihime stopped crying, she then looked at Chiziuru.

"Look your really beautiful" Chizuru reminded Orihime

"If you were a guy, I would date you" Orihime weakly smiled

"Well…why not now?" asked Chizuru

"You won't know till you try"

Orihime thought for a moment.

"You only live once" Orihime thought to herself

She then closed her eyes and kissed Chizuru

"Wow…that was amazing" said Orihime sounding shocked.

Then Chizuru and Orihime started making out in the park.

Chizuru then gently grabbed Orihime's hand and they had a walk around the park holding hands.

Then they walked out of the park.

"I have a really serious question Hime" Chizuru asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Orihime's eyes sparkled and she beamed happily.

"Of course I would!"

"Would you like to come to mine for dinner?" asked Chizuru

Orihime lifted up her school shirt, showing her belly and told Chizuru to put her head on it.

*MMMMMNNNGGG!* Orihime's stomach rumbled

"Of course I would" giggled Orihime.

And so they headed off to Chizuru's house holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Food is a girl's best friend**

**Chapter 2**

When they arrived at Chizuru's house, Chizuru offered to make Orihime some soup.

"Why thank you" Orihime smiled and sat on the couch and turned on the TV in the living room.

Chizuru made Orihime some misu soup, but she sprinkled in some appetite enhancer she found in the medicine cupboard.

"Hurry up im starving" Orihime yelled

Just then Orihime's stomach gave out such a loud rumble that Chizuru heard it in the next room.

*RUUUUUMMMMBLLLLEE!*

"Yeah I heard your stomach, just give me 2 minutes" Chizuru called from the kitchen.

Once it was made, Chizuru gave Orihime a bowl of soup.

"Thank you so much" Orihime thanked and started sipping on the soup slowly.

Then her eyes lit up and she put the bowl to her mouth and drank the whole lot

"That was delicious!"

"Got any more?"

So Chizuru made a second bowl and Orihime ate the whole lot.

"I have one more bowl left if you want" Chizuru called out from the kitchen

"HELL YEAH!" Orihime responded.

So Chizuru brought 2 bowls of soup, one for her and one for Orihime!

Again, Orihime wolfed down the soup and afterwards she burped loudly

*URRRRPPPPP!*

"Wanna go to my bedroom?" Chizuru suggested with a wink

Orihime giggled "why wouldn't I?"

So Chizuru grabbed Orihime's hand and they raced to Chizuru's bedroom.

Once they were inside Chizuru's bedroom Orihime sat on Chizuru's bed while, Chizuru closed her bedroom curtains.

"You ready Hime?"

Orihime was nervous, but at the same time excited as she and Chizuru started making out on Chizuru's bed

Chizuru then grabbed Oriheme's breasts.

Orihime pulled up her top and bra and Chizuru started sucking on Oriheme's breasts.

Then Orihime then grabbed Chizuru's breasts, pulled off Chizuru's bra and top and started fondling and sucking Chizuru's breasts

"OH yeah" they both moaned

Then Chizuru slowly started kissing Orihime on her chest, then kissing her belly going down until she reached Orihime's skirt.

"Go ahead" Orihime whispered

So Chizuru then pulled off Orihime's skirt along with her white panties with hearts on, exposing her ginger haired vagina.

Then Chizuru started rubbing her finger along the opening, which exposed Orihime's clit

"Keep going" Orihime panted

Then Orihime pulled off Chizuru's skirt and then her purple panties.

Then Chizuru placed 2 fingers up Orihime's vagina, which felt very wet indeed

"AAHH YES!" Orihime screamed.

Then Orihime lay down on the bed and spread her legs wide open, while Chizuru went down on her and started licking her pink clitoris.

Then afterwards Chizuru then placed her crotch above Orihime's mouth, where Orihime then licked out Chizuru.

Afterwards they made out on the bed naked and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Food Is a Girls Best Friend**

**Chapter 3**

An hour later, Chizuru and Orihime woke up.

"Enjoy that Heme?" Chizuru asked

"That was awesome, I can't believe I lost my virginity to a girl and liked it" Orihime responded

So Orihime and Chizuru put there underwear back on.

While Orihime was in her bra and panties, her stomach growled so loudly, Chizuru could see ripples forming while it was growling.

*GRRROOOOWWWLLL!*

Orihime clutched her belly

"Im so hungry" Whined Orihime

"Al cook you some dinner" Chizuru smiled

So once they were both fully clothed, they went downstairs where Chizuru made Orihime some Ramen noodles.

"This is so yummy" Orihime complimented with her mouth full.

"Want seconds?" Asked Chizuru

"Yes Please" Orihime then responded with a burp afterwards

*BUURRP!*

So Chizuru then gave Orihime a second bowl of Ramen

After Orihime finished the second bowl, she burped loudly and asked for a third helping.

Then Chizuru made a third helping of Ramen for Orihime

After she finished that bowl, Orihime then burped loudly and asked for a fourth bowl.

"Sorry, but you ate all the Ramen"

Orihime looked shocked

"But im still hungry"

So Orihime then stood up and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge

There fridge was full of food.

First Orihime then grabbed a lump of cheese and stuffed it in her mouth

Then she took a mouthful of apple juice from a carton and then ate a whole plate of butter.

On the side of the fridge door was a row of 12 eggs

She then heated up a pan, cracked the eggs into the pan, fried them and ate every single one and burped loudly.

While Orihime was stuffing her face, Chizuru was watching and thinking to herself

"Keep gaining Heme"

After the eggs were demolished, Orihime then went back to the fridge and opened the salad box and ate all the salad there.

As Orihime ate, she grew fatter.

Orihime then ate everything in sight in the fridge until she found a huge chocolate cake.

She then took it out of the fridge; put it on the table and started ripping chunks out of it and stuffing them in her mouth.

Then Chizuru handed over Orihime a jug of chocolate sauce

Orihime then put the jug to her lips, tipped it and drank the entire jug of chocolate sauce.

Orihime had managed to eat out an entire fridge.

Afterwards, Orihime then slouched down onto the floor

"OOOH IM SO STUFFED!"

"Come rub my belly"

So Chizuru then started rubbing Oriheme's swollen belly

But as Chizuru rubbed Oriheme's belly, Orihime slowly started to grow outwards, getting fatter.

Before her very eyes, Orihime was fat

Orihime then stood up

Her breasts were bigger than they were before, her belly had stretched over and spilled over her skirt and hung out of her top, her butt had become rounder and her legs and arms had become chunkier.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Orihime screamed loudly.

Chizuru then groped Orhieme's breasts,

"You look lovely dear"

"LOVLEY!"

"IM BLOODY HUGE!" Orihime yelled.

"So…I've always had a thing for fat girls and of course you"

"Just feel how soft you are"

So Orihime then grabbed her flabby belly and started jiggling it

"You know what, this feels pretty good"

So Orihime then kissed Chizuru and they went into the living room where they watched a movie.

**The end**


End file.
